


Dark Reprise

by Platinum2964



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, Light Swearing, Megaton AU, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum2964/pseuds/Platinum2964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little snippet written for a rising AU where Napstablook is actually able to be killed in a Genocide Run. Doing so warrants a rather fiery retaliation from a certain favorite cousin, turning what have might been a very simple fight into an absolute nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Reprise

“A-are you absolutely, positively… s-sure that this is what you want?”

Mettaton’s expression twisted into a wider grimace. “My mind isn’t about to change, Alphys.”

“B-b-but…!” Alphys stammered. “I-it’s not like I can undo this if anything goes wrong! This machine uses DETERMINATION. If we go through with this, you’re going to be permanently melded to the Core! You’re, um… n-not going to be able to be a star anymore. Is this really worth giving up on your dreams for?”

“I don’t _care_.” he sneered. “You of all people should know- this human, this foul creature- has murdered my dear cousin… and with it, any hope I could ever have of truly enjoying myself. Now, all I care about is destroying the murderer. You and the others had better make sure to evacuate well ahead of time. I’ll crush the entire Core if I have to.”

“M-Mettaton…” Alphys sniveled. It wasn’t like him to be so… determined. All of his pride and usual showmanship had been discarded for one emotion and one state of mind: unparalleled hate. While the humanoid form that he requested be the base of the proposed carnage machine was certainly photogenic, his expression was twisted into a pained grimace.

“What are you waiting for, Alphys? They’ll be here in less than a day. If we don’t start now, you’ll all perish. Just like… Bl…”

He couldn’t even bring himself to say the name. Alphys averted her eyes from his gaze. Man, if looks could kill…

\---

“E-everything okay up there?”

“… It’s coming along well. Thank you.”

Despite the softer words, his voice was even more steely and distorted than usual, as well as perhaps a bit deeper and more intimidating in tone. Alphys nearly cringed. She continued fastening and syncing wires, attaching defense systems that she had placed throughout the core.

“These… uh… e-electricity tasers were originally part of th-that old tile puzzle we devised together, you know? Th-they’re not really meant for c-c-combat, and… um, they might shock you, too. Are you sure you still want them?”

“Yes- as many as possible. Equip me with literally every weapon you can.”

Alphys gulped, before compressing the tile into a sharper instrument, extending tapered wires to the end and attaching them to where his arm once was.

“Do you want… u-um… the motion-positive or the motion-negative security lasers? You know, orange or blue? Y-you always said that you loved loud colors, so I’ll just give you or—“

“What part of _‘all of the weapons’_ do you not understand?” he growled. Something in his voice crackled like static. His face had been torn apart, limbs mangled into implements of destruction as he had been seated and attached to an extensive network of wires and defense systems. Engines whirred.

Alphys gave a small whimper as she continued adding lethal part by lethal part.

“Mettaton… I don’t think you can move any longer. I attached your internal systems and synced them to the Core. I’m… s-sorry.”

It seemed as if he was about to respond angrily once more, but with the last of his positivity, he said: “Alphys, Alphys, Alphys… I couldn’t ask for more. Please go on living in my place. You know I belong with… w-with Blooky. I’ll be all right. I mean… we’re friends, are we not?”

“…”

She didn’t respond to that. She gave a somber smile.

\---

“MoRE… I’lL FIgHT wITH EvERYTHING I HavE…” came an echoed, dissonant voice within the mechanical monstrosity that had taken over the elevator room. The sound of oil pumping like blood through a circulatory system beat throughout the room.

Many hours had passed, and time was quickly running out. Alphys had already issued the evacuation warning throughout Hotland and the rest of the Underground, all remaining monsters being implored to retreat into underground shelters. She had hopefully saved over one hundred potential victims… but evidently, not herself. She continued her work, nearly in tears.

“I-I’ll s-stay with you! I’ll be in the next room over in case anything goes wrong! I promise!” she reasserted, now firmly siding with Mettaton.

“aHaHaHa… THaNKs. IT’ll bE… a G-G-GrEAT ShOW.” he distorted, his words showing up in binary code across a number of attached screens.

“I… it’ll be no sweat for you to w-w-win. I-it’d take a whole army to get past you at this point. Y-you could take on the world!” she encouraged, smiling. Rather fakely, that is. She was filled with fear, unsure if the approaching human could be stopped at all. All that was left was just a couple more turrets… not to mention mechanized guns and a few more pragmatically-placed lasers. This… was something special, all right. Not in a good way.

“ThE HuMAN… THeY’LL FiNALLY MeeT a ReLENTLESS KillER. AnD ThEY’LL DiE… AnD ThEY’LL DiE… AnD ThEY’LL DiE…”

What followed that was a cacophonic mechanized screeching that only slightly resembled the insane laughter that he was probably going for.

Suddenly, a small alarm began beeping on Alphys’ cell phone.

“N-No! The human… they’re within just a hundred feet of us! M-mettaton… I’ll see you soon, okay? O-okay?” asked Alphys, as if almost to reassure herself.

More awful howls of mechanical laughter followed, senseless binary filling the screens. The central, hanging mechanism simply gave a nodding motion. It smelled like engine oil and industrial-grade steel plating. And maybe a little like death. Alphys fled the room.

\---

Tiny footsteps.

A young child, no taller than Alphys herself, stepped into the room. An innocent smile graced their face, before twisting into what seemed to be a bloodthirsty grin that spread from ear to ear. Their eyes were wide and bloodshot. They were holding a toy knife…

“SO… _YOU_ FINALLY ARRIVE, YOU FILTHY COUSIN-KILLER.”

Their expression barely wavered, as they took another gleeful step forward. The door snapped shut behind them, locking tightly. Mettaton seemed to vibrate with absolute hatred.

“IT… IT’S _YOU_. _YOU_ DID THIS. YOU ARE THE VILE CREATURE THAT DECIDED TO HARM AN INNOCENT PERSON WHO NEVER HAD ANYTHING BUT nasty THINGS TO SAY ABOUT HIMSELF AND kind THINGS TO SAY ABOUT THE REST OF THE ENTIRE WORLD. YOU SHATTERED THE SOUL OF THE ONE PERSON I KNEW I COULD ALWAYS HAVE FAITH IN. L-L-LiKE WHAT YOU SEE?” he asked, a chainsaw blade whirring loudly as he made a gesture to the whole structure of the room. The child simply naively cocked their head to one side, before brandishing the knife.

A hellish amalgamation of wires, guns, blades and fire surged forward, all of it sparkling with bluish-white static.

“AhaHAHA… I WOULDN’T THINK SO. THANKS TO YOU, I HAD TO TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO ENSURE THAT YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE UNDERGROUND. YOU DESTROYED MY ONE LAST CHANCE AT ACTUAL HAPPINESS, AND TRANSFORMED ME INTO THE MONSTER I AM NOW. BUT, THAT ONLY MAKES YOU MORE EXCITED. I CAN TELL FROM THAT HIDEOUSSS EXPRESSION SMEARED ON YOUR FACE. IT’S GOING TO BE… A PEACEFUL NIGHT. THIS MODE HAS A SELF DESTRUCT FEATURE THAT ACTIVATES IN TEN MINUTES. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES- AND I AM GOING DOWN WITH YOU. TIME… f̤̰̙̲͉ͮ̽̂͒ͥ͌ỏ͈̦͓̻͍͇ͮͦ̋ͫͧͪ̀r̈́ ̢͕͚͂ͦ̔ͪ̋ͪt̘̗̣̜̲̱̾̒̅͌̄̐͞ͅh͍̦̞̪͓̯̄̏͊͊̒ͨ́ḛ̜̭͖̈́ͩ̿ͫ̽̏ͅ ̞͈̘̝͖̥̖̅͊ͨ̈́͢Ċ͍̰̹͚ͦͮ̚u͎̩̱͙̭̳̣ͫR̭͖̼ͯͨ̿͞Ṫ̮̻̌͌̈̋̋ͨA̼̖̰̐̔̆̃ͣͨİ͇̗̮̠͙̝N̼̘͔̪̔͆̽͆́̒̈́ ̬̼̖̭̰̤̭͛̅̐̄͢ẗ̙̻̘͉͓͉̘̍ͤ̊̓̔ͬơ̜̞̻̿̂ ̔ͧ͗ͤ͒̋̀f͖̓̽̐̇̉͐Ḁ̬̍̾͊͊͑̈l̥̤̲͚̳̞͓̍ͧ̽ͯ̔̔l̠̟͍̳̣̑̋ .”

Napstablook was about to be avenged. An upbeat, yet somehow hollow tune began echoing throughout the room, barely audible among the shower of military-grade weapons that surged forth towards the child.

“DIE! DIE! DIE!”

What could only be described as a roar echoed throughout the room as bullets flew at their target. Yet, each time it was a near-miss. The child nearly seemed to teleport. Each time Mettaton’s sensors locked onto their soul, it only seemed to stay for a moment before he was on the other side of the room, avoiding each strike and giving a taunting look.

“WHY, I’LL DESTROY--!!”

The child had stepped onto part of the mechanism connecting Mettaton to the Core. Gunfire and blazing circle saws tore the connection to shreds, leading to a flood of oil and an ungodly cry of pain. They laughed just a little, before jumping off and landing back near the door, taunting with a hand signal.

Alarms blared… but Mettaton ignored, simply pelting more lasers every which way, charring the plated floor absolutely black with each shot. Blue or orange, the human effortlessly avoided both. The few times they WERE hit, they simply shrugged it off as if they had a lot more health to spend.

“YOU KILLED THE ONE PERSON WILLING TO HAND THEMSELVES OVER, YOU HELLSPAWN! YOU KILLED MY COUSIN, YOU BASTARD!”

The child only grinned as more flames and lasers rained down, singed here and there but simply taking a bite of pie to regain their health.

“LET’S STAY DOWN HERE IN THIS DARK, HOPELESS PLACE… _TOGETHER_!”

Defense systems slowly but surely were either hacked off by a plastic knife, sharper than diamond and faster than lightning, or simply thrusted into the ground and shattered with all of Mettaton’s strength. The floor creaked below them. The upbeat music switched from track to track.

“I-I LOVED HIM MORE THAN YOU EVER LOVED ANYONE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!”

\---

“KiLL… KilL… KILL… kill… you… f-for Blooky…”

Twenty minutes later, Mettaton lay in shambles. Wires were scattered everywhere, electric jolts still visible in severed currents.

All that was left was an oil-covered ground, an unrecognizable humanoid figure seated within the ruins. His eyes glowed stark white… but his entire body was beginning to give way. Something was… giving out, deep inside him. This wasn’t an issue with the machine, it was his _soul_.

* DETERMINATION.

Something wasn’t right… he was a machine, now! Why was his head swimming? Something was burning.

“Blooky… I-I promised he’d be on TV with me… I-I’m… s-sorry…”

Something was melting. A little indie music played softly in the room, as bullets fired one at a time. Lasers were pointed, but only one was firing.

* DETERMINATION.

“I didn’t mean to… l-leave…”

The child smirked, stepping forward with the knife.

A pink heart was at the core of what remained. It was almost kind of pretty among the muck and debris that was strewn everywhere.

* DETERMINATION

“Blooky, I-I’ll be there in just a little…!”

_Shhhhhnk!_

The heart was split in two by a toy knife, as the remains of it simply turned black and shut down. The human could barely see a few grains of dust falling softly like snow from the center and blowing out into the steamy, congested air.

They smiled. The floor began to give way as the child gently stepped over, cracking open as Mettaton’s remains slid into the viscous magma below. Steam rose into the room, melting away metal. The human had already opened the door to the next room.

\---

“M-Mettaton… n-no… n-n-nononononono… p-please _, d-don’t come any closer_!!”

Just a few seconds later, a pained cry echoed in despair across the CORE… as more dust simply flew into the air. What pushovers, really. Chara smiled. Hundreds down, three to go.


End file.
